gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:SpecterTheGreat/Sneak peek(s) for the upcoming GGaDanganronpa story by Riri and Bix
Synopsis: Bixbite, one of the many deities in the land of Forengard, attends a meeting in the Epheral tower and finds herself in an unknown place], along with fifteen other deities. There, a sadisic glittery-skull-thing by the name of Marx announces that the deities will be forced to live in the place forever, offering only one way to escape and get their full power back: murder another deity and get away with it. When a crime scene is discovered, a trial is held, in which the remaining deities must discuss amongst themselves who the murderer is. If they can successfully figure out who murdered the victim, the culprit alone will be ‘punished’. However, if they guess incorrectly, the culprit will be able to leave freely with their power back, and everyone else will be ‘punished’. ---- Hahaha... this is coming out so great I can't nust keep all the good stuff to me and Riri, right? Thrills, chills, kills, romance, memes , puns, we have everything planned out for you to enjoy this! Have some peeks at a couple of the stuff seen in the story. ---- (these were picked randomly and are not in order) But nonetheless, he spoke. “Ah, I… my name’s Xenon… I’m the god of humor, liberty…. and scones? No, that doesn’t sound right… oh right, science. My bad...” '-Xenon-' God of science, humor, and freedom |+| “I’m Bixbite, goddess of harmony, gems, and Nekos.” Bixbite finished. '-Bixbite-' Goddess of harmony, gems, and Nekos |+| “Why, yes. How did you guess? I’m goddess of candy, hope, and stars.” '-Candy-' Goddess of candy, stars, and hope |+| “Yep.” Ishmael placed the potato back into its bin. “Either way, I’m Ishmael, as you already know. I happen to also be the god of peace, and plants, and healing too.” '-Ishmael-' God of peace, plants, and healing |+| “Um, what do you mean? We’re deities, of course we can use our powers….” Bix muttered, a bit confused. “Oh, you see,” Candy explained. “I swear we tried everything to break down that gate. And Silverskies tried bringing a storm here before to no avail. So yeah, we aren’t really that powerful. At least not here.” |+| I really want to find out what’s going on here. So many rooms, a hotel or something? It seems like a prison to me… ---- ' Character list and talents ' Riri — Ultimate Performer Bixbite — Ultimate Mineralogist MJ — Ultimate Chikn Pyrokinetic Time -- Ultimate Magician Ishmael — Ultimate Peacekeeper Chan — Ultimate Empath Bengal — Ultimate Paleontologist Millie — Ultimate Shadower Imagine — Ultimate Hydrokinetic Autumn — Ultimate Artist Aria — Ultimate Musician Xenon — Ultimate Scientist Silverskies — Ultimate Meteorologist Candy — Ultimate Hope Gulfstream — Ultimate Gardener Dalia -- Ultimate Luckster As for why they're listed with talents and as Ultimates.... that's something I won't answer yet ;) NOTE: All info here is subject to minor tweaks. Category:Blog posts